Sailor Bella
by punkdaydreamer
Summary: what if there was another sailor scout that is need for a new and danger. what if this new scout was bella who will learn her true strengh
1. Chapter 1

**hey readers thank you so much for waiting for me to post more stories. i have been having some road blocks with my already posted stories and i've got some that are in the works not posted yet so here is the first.**

**i did research for this story and as a quick note the planet and it's location are true. i don't own any thing twighlt or any thing but the plot line and the charater of sailor cerces.**

LUNA POV

"Luna!" I looked up and saw Artemis running towards me with the scouts and Darien close behind.

"What is it Artemis is it important?" the others looked at Artemis and he explained.

"We found out there is another scout."

"What that's not possible."

"There is she was hidden very well. Her planet was hidden during the silver millennia too."

"That seems familiar do you know where to find them?" they nodded and Artemis explained while they transformed.

"They are in a small town in Washington Ami has a lock on their location. We were going to use the sailor teleport to get there now."

"Alright now let's go they could be in serious danger by themselves." That second the girls were ready and we where teleporting into a very green forest.

BELLA POV

That bastard used me. He better steer clear of me. I kept walking toward home when I heard a strange noise. I looked around but instead of fear I had a feeling of propose like I was suppose to do something about the noise.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I stayed still and when there was no response I picked up a sturdy branch that was on the ground. I started walking back again but a tree woman blocked the path.

"Who are you?" I asked standing my ground. I positioned myself in a fighting position _what was I doing?_

_Bella don't do this_ I shook my head and ignored the strange Edward that just yelled at me in my head.

"Your doom tree!" it tried to punch me and I ducked. I whacked her with the branch but she dodged it. I tried again but it ripped the branch out of my hands. Then I ran for my life. I kept running and I didn't trip until I thought about it. Soon I was on the floor and looking at my end when I heard a girl yell out and I followed the sound to five girls on a tree branch.

"Pick on someone your own species negatrash!"

"Who are you?" the tree woman yelled back.

"We are the sailor scouts" they jumped to the ground in front of me identifying themselves as they landed.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And Sailor Moon so prepare to be moon dusted!"

"Let's see you try girly" the think answered. The girls started to attack the monster when I stood up looking for a big stick to use to help a black cat with a gold crescent on its forehead talked to me.

"Bella quickly I'll explain later but say Ceres Crystal Power!" it did a weird flip thing and a wand like thing landed in my hands. I didn't even think and I did what the cat said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" the next second I was wearing a blue-gray suite like the others and heard watch outs but I was frozen in shock. Then I was hit into a tree and couldn't move. I felt my life leaving my body but then it stopped. I looked and saw a red rose had splintered the tree arm that was holding me.

"It's low to attack an unsuspecting scout even for you!" I looked and saw a man in a tuxedo cape and hat with a mask standing on another branch.

"Tuxedo Mask thank goodness!" sailor moon yelled.

"Sailor Ceres yell Ceres ice chain now!" I nodded and looked at the monster that had a slight upper hand at the moment.

"Ceres ice chain!" then a chain of ice shoot out of my hands and wrapped around the thing.

"Someone finish it off!" I yelled out not knowing how long I could hold the thing.

"That would be me" sailor moon said and she pulled out a scepter thing. "Moon Crystal Elimination!" then the thing was gone and I let go of the chain still in my hand making it melt.

"Wow I made that chain thing?" I asked looking at the six people standing in front of me.

"Yea we didn't even know there was another scout but welcome to the group." A white cat said.

"Wow they both talk!" I bent down and pet the white cat.

"You're not freaking out about talking cats?" one with long black hair asked.

"When you have grown as close to seven living myths talking cats are not that bad." I said still petting the two cats. I looked up and saw their shocked faces and stood up.

"How about if you tell me your story and now mine and I'll tell you what I meant by that comment." They looked at each other and then they yelled at once.

"Deal!" I laughed and we started walking to my house to get out of the cold and rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey readers here is the second chapter again i hope you enjoy what i've written again i don't own anything but my own character sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

We were currently seated in my family room.

"So let's start with names cause that would help." They smiled and a blonde with a strange hairstyle introduced everyone.

"Well I'm Serena, these are Rae Ami Lita Mina and my boyfriend / future husband Darien. The cats are Luna and Artemis" she said Darien smiled when she said the boyfriend thing.

"Well I'm Bella. What is your story and the scout thing."

"Well you see many years ago there was a thing called the silver millennia it was a time of peace among all the planets the moon kingdom was the center of this time." Artemis started.

"You were reborn to this time after Queen Beryl of the Negaverse attacked. You where part of Serena's court she was the moon princess but you were also the princess of your own planet with is your scout planet." Luna continued.

"We didn't remember anything about the moon kingdom but when Beryl started to drain energy Luna reawakened us. We have fought and defeated Beryl, Anne and Alan, the Wiseman and a possessed doctor Tomo." Lita said with a proud smile.

"But normally scouts aren't wakened unless we need them for a new force so that means the Negaverse is up to something" Darien said from his spot in the corner.

"Wow that is crazy but who are all these guys beside for Beryl." I asked they explained and I was shocked about Rini.

"So you got to meet your daughter?"

"Yea she could be such a brat some times" I laughed but stopped when a ball hit my head. I looked and saw a weird cat ball thing infront of me. I was to surprised to move then a little girl with pink hair landed on my lap.

"Hi guys where are we?" the girl turned and looked at me.

"Hi I'm Rini you must be Bella nice to meet you now." I smiled and she got off my lap.

"Yes I am and you must be Rini Serena just finished telling me about you."

"I like you now and in the future but where is Edward?" I froze and looked at Rini.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are inseparable in the future" I shock my head and she looked so confused.

"It's my turn to tell so about"

"Wait we have four more scouts pulling up to the house" Darien started.

"There are more of us?" the others laughed and I rolled my eyes. I got up to let them in and saw three women and a girl about Rini's age.

"Hi I take it that you are scouts too." they were a little confused but they nodded and I explained a bit while we headed to the family room.

"I just found out earlier so don't worry I'm Bella and Sailor Ceres." They seemed to remember me then and they smiled warmly at me.

"Well we are the outer scouts I'm Trista or Sailor Pluto and these are Amara Sailor Uranus, Michelle Sailor Neptune and Hotaru Sailor Saturn" the tallest woman explained. I smiled and I stood in the doorway so they would all be seated for the story.

"So as I was saying I moved here a bout a year and a half ago when I meet the Cullens."

"Yea they are…umm" Rini started but Serena stopped her.

"Rini this is not your story to tell keep going Bella" I nodded and started again.

"They are vampires" then I heard a collective gasp. "but they weren't bad they were 'vegetarians'" I told them with air quotes around their inside joke.

"Wait what does that mean!" Ami asked

"They didn't drink human blood but animal blood"

"That is amazing"

"Yea Carlisle their center of the family made that decision when he was a newborn he tried ending his vampire life and he couldn't he tried starving himself but then he learned he could live off of animal blood. He is actually a surgeon he has amazing control then again he is over three hundred years old."

"What about the others?" Mina asked.

"Esme was the kindest woman a live she was like a mother to me, then there was Rosalie she was the most beautiful woman of the family, she didn't like me knowing the secret but I think she dealt through it for her brother. Her mate was Emmett he looked very intimidating but he is just a big teddy bear. Alice was a little pixie person, she had an extra ability she had visions of the future but they could be changed based on decisions" I sighed remembering how she had a vision of me becoming like them. "Her mate Jasper he had a gift too he could feel and control other emotions then finally there was Edward"

"He is the one that left you today" Darien said I nodded and looked down.

"He saved me along with his family from being crushed by a car being raped in Port Angeles and from being killed by a human drinking vampire. He said he loved me everyday and I believed him, he had a gift of being able to read minds all except for mine." I looked at the scouts and I was soon attacked with a lot of hugs.

"Oh it was his loss Bella" I heard someone say.

"Thanks guys I have to make dinner is you need me make your selves at home." I walked into the kitchen and started dinner.

"Need a hand in here?" I jumped a foot in the air and turned to see Darien standing in the doorway.

"Sorry but do you need help?"

"Yea thanks Darien" he nodded and he helped make the very large batch of pasta for all of us and Charlie. Just then the phone rang.

"Swan household"

"Bells its dad"

"Hi dad what's up?"

"I have to work late so don't wait up for me"

"Okay I have people over right now actually"

"Who the Cullens left today and are you okay from them leaving?"

"Yea I'm fine dad and there is a group of people who just moved here from Japan and I invited them over for dinner"

"Oh well that was nice of you, well like I said don't wait up"

"Alright dad see you later" he hung up and I looked back at Darien

"My dad is working late he is chief of police in this very small town" he nodded and we got back to work a few minutes later I spoke up.

"Darien?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Have you and Serena ever had relationship troubles?"

"Yea we did after we defeated Beryl we all lost our memories of ever being protectors of earth and I thought Serena was crazy until we defeated Anne and Alan" I nodded but the look on my face must have shown I wanted more details.

"Well around the time that Rini came here I started having a reoccurring nightmare"

"What was it about?"

"It was a voice that told me that I would put Serena in danger by being around her I love her to much to cause her any harm"

"So what did you do?"

"I acted like I didn't love her anymore that I never wanted to be with her again it worked but it was the most painful point in my life" he said and I nodded in understanding and he asked the next question.

"Why do you want to know?" I sighed and answered him.

"The way you look at Serena well it is the same way he would look at me" I looked down and Darien in that moment became a true brother to me.

"Bella based on what you told us all before he is trying to protect you love like Serena's and mine and your and Edward's doesn't end like that" I was shocked I hadn't thought about it like he said. "and this isn't the end Rini would have used the key as soon as we got into the house so it was after he left and you well see him again I mean you could save his life next week for all you know" he said with a laugh and I joined him in it.

"Thanks Darien"

"You're welcome on come on dinner is ready" I nodded and we all ate together and bonded.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

"Night guys if you got here in the morning you can follow me to the school" I told the girls as they walked out of the house hey had been able to buy I don't even know how.

"Okay see you in the morning Bella" Mina responded as she gave the last hug as everyone else had beaten her to it. It was around eleven the outer scouts and Rini left right after diner so they could teleport back to Japan in their own respective time periods.

"I think someone should stay here with Bella the Neverse might try to attack her since she is here alone" Ami said looking at the others.

"I'll stay here with her; a cat is easier to explain then a person when her dad gets home." Luna said. I smiled and picked her up.

"Thanks Luna that's really sweet of you to do" I stroked her head and back and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. The others left and Luna and I settled on my bed after I was ready for bed.

"So want to talk about things?" Luna asked "I'm fun to have girl talks with" I smiled and leaned back on my headboard.

"Just how happy I am to be a sailor scout"

"Really you are happy about it? The girls still have wishes for a normal life" Luna told me sitting on my lap.

"well face it Luna my first and only boyfriend that guy I'm in love with is a 108 year old vampire I don't think I was meant to have a normal life" she nodded and I kept talking looking at the wand I would always have with me now "the only person I was on the same page on besides for the girls is Edward and I have to wait for him to quit being and over protective fool" I laughed and Luna seemed a bit confused.

"Darien told me about when he tried to protect Serena by leaving her when Rini came" she nodded and I absent-mindedly pet her back.

"Tell me about me please"

"You mean from the silver millennia?" Luna asked I nodded and she smiled thinking back.

"oh you were very beautiful and graceful and elegant and selfless, you had a lot of suitors from many planets but you refused all of them they didn't seem to be right for you, you were very brave during the final battle with Beryl on the moon you were the first to fight and you never gave up trying to defeat her" she told me making me laugh.

"I don't think those traits came with me into this life Luna" what I said got her angry could soon she was standing on my lap with her front paws on my chest.

"you listen to me Bella you are beautiful and you can be graceful I bet you have a lot of guys who wish they could date you and if you date a vampire and be around him all the time then you are brave!" I let that soak in and I had to admit she was right on all accounts. I smiled with tears forming in my eyes. I hugged Luna close to me.

"Thank you Luna where you for most of my life?" she laughed and we kept talking until I fell to sleep.

_Bella's Dream_

_I was in the forest with Edward when I Negaverse monster landed infront of us._

"Bella run" he growled

"_No Edward I have to do this please run please!"_

"_Bella what are you going to do?"_

"_This, Ceres Crystal Power!" I was soon Sailor Ceres and Edward looked at me with a look I couldn't identify. I didn't pay attention to him for that long as I was more focused on the monster._

"_CERES ASTERIOD BLADE!" then there was a large sword in my hands. I lunched myself at the monster. We fought and I won. I didn't change back before I looked at Edward._

"_Are you okay?" he looked me and I knew that look it was the same look he gave me during that fist bio class._

"_Edward?"_

"_You're not my Bella" he might have well punched me in the face._

"_Yes I am Edward please I'm still..."_

"_No you aren't just stay way from me" he said I reached out to his face and he turned it away then he ran away. _

"NOO!" I yelled shooting up covered in sweat.

"Bella what is the matter?" Luna asked from the floor where I must have sent her when I sat up so fast.

"I had a nightmare that a nega-trash monster tried attacking me and Edward. I changed infront of him and I beat the thing with something I called the Ceres asteroid blade and I did it with out the others being there"

"How is that a nightmare?" Luna asked jumping back on tomy bed.

"When I tried to talk to him he said I wasn't his Bella he ran from me" I said with wet eyes.

"Well it would be his loss and he will love every part of you if he really loves you" I sighed and looked at my clock. It was four in the morning and I didn't think that I could fall back asleep with out a repeat nightmare. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes and bathroom bag.

"Bella where are you going?" Luna called after me.

"To take a shower before school I won't be able to sleep again tonight."

"Alright I think Charlie left already so I'll call the scouts and make sure they get up" I nodded started to head out when I stopped.

"Luna what is the Ceres asteroid blade I only know the ice chain"

"Well you see in your other life you were known for a very powerful sword that you only used when you, but more likely a person you loved, were in danger. Whenever you used this blade you became very powerful. " I nodded at her answer. After she explained and I suggested Darien help me learn hand to hand how to use a sword we separated to do our own things. When 6:30 rolled around I walked down stairs to find Serena, Rae, Ami, Lita and Mina sitting in my family room.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bella your lunch is on the counter" Lita said picking up her bag.

"What?" I looked and sure enough there was a wooden box that smelt amazing. "Who made this for me?" it was sweet the only other person who ever did anything that nice for me was the Cullens.

"Lita did she made all of our lunches last night she is the best cook ever! " Serena said.

"Thanks Lita it smells great"

"No problem I enjoy cooking and you're part of the sailor scouts and we stick together" I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Come on we have school to go to"

"And training to do after school" the others seemed annoyed by this fact and Serena voiced it.

"Why do we have to train Darien doesn't have to!"

"Not this time he has to help Bella with sword and hand to hand fighting she has an attack he needs to help her with" Luna countered.

"Really you have another attack that is great Bella!" Mina said as we walked to our cars. "I know but it seems like a not every battle thing." They nodded and they climbed onto their car. "Follow me" I yelled out to them and we headed to the school. A few minutes later we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Alright once we get your schedule we can head to class" they nodded and I showed them to the main office. After we compared classes we where off. By the time lunch rolled around I wanted to run away from the building. I was the center of attention for being left by Cullen as the rumors said and for hanging around with the new students.

"Wow news spreads really fast in this town" Lita said with a slight smiled. I guessed that it was from the fact that any rumors about her where still in Japan.

"Yea it gets crazy with stuff like that." I looked at the line for lunch and saw all of the students were lined up for it.

"Good thing you made our lunches Lita that line is crazy long" Rae commented. I nodded in agreement. We started to eat and it tasted amazing. We were just about done and before I could tell Lita how good her cooking tasted I saw the other people in the room fall a sleep it looked like. I was on my feet in a second looking for the source.

"Girls we have a problem I think Negaverse is here" I whispered incase the other in the room could hear us.

"Bella is right let's change now" Mina said I looked at her shocked. "Don't worry people can never see or hear hat happened when they are like this"

"Oh okay if that is the case then Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" Once we around turned the thing responsible for this appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

We looked at the food bar in the middle of the lunchroom and a man that looked like he was a demonic cook.

"Who are you why aren't you asleep!" the thing yelled.

"We are the sailor scouts and we don't eat food from Negatrash like you!" Lita yelled.

"Trash you call this trash well they don't like that girls" it said back waving his arm towards the food. I looked at him like he was insane.

"They can't hear us they are not people!" I yelled and I regretted it once I saw what he meant. The food grew body parts and they made an army of food.

"Whoa are they all like this?" I yelled to the girls in shock at what this dude could do.

"Yea pretty much now come on Ceres we have people to defend" Ami aid I nodded and got ready to fight.

"Shine aqua illusion!" mercury started. I didn't see how a chain could beat these things like the fire mars was throwing or what Jupiter and Venus were kicking butt with. I looked around and grabbed a tray from one of the passed out students and started beating them up with the tray. It was working until a walking burger grabbed it out of my hands.

"Umm what do I do?" I yelled I looked at the girls and saw the others had their hands full with their own food. I walked back and got ready to lose but the coming monsters where destroyed in a rain of red roses.

"Tuxedo Mask!" I looked up and I saw him standing there with Luna standing at his feet.

"Ceres use this!" Tuxedo threw something at me and I caught it in my hand and it was a boomerang with sleek blade like edges.

"It won't harm anyone but the enemy just believe in it!" I nodded and I threw the boomerang. It sliced threw the food and came right back to my hand. We had cleared out most of the food army and I jumped to taking care of the boss.

"Ceres Ice Chain!" I gripped the chain tightly and looked at Sailor Moon.

"Let's finish him off Moon!" she nodded and her scepter was out in the next second.

"Moon Scepter elimination!" Once he was gone the food turned back to normal and I looked around to see if anyone was awake.

"That was great but how look do we have until they wake up?"

"We have just enough time to change back and get back to our seats" Ami said changing back. I nodded, changed and sat down before the first person sat up. The whole cafeteria was in shock and we just acted like we had passed out like them. When the end of the day came we meet up with Darien and Rini, who apparently comes and goes as she pleases now that she could control her time key, at the house that the outer scouts were letting them stay in well they stayed in Japan.

"So lets head out in to the forest I know a great place to practice" I told them once we had finished our work for school.

"Alright lets go and I can't wait for you to show us what you can do hand to hand Bella" Lita said.

"I don't know I may stink of not hopefully any skills I get as Sailor Ceres carry over to Bella" I answered as we piled into the car and I drove them to the meadow.

"Come on we have to walk the rest of the way guys" they nodded and after a few minutes we found the meadow.

"Wow this place is amazing how did you find it?" Rini asked skipping to the middle of the meadow holding her Luna P Ball.

"Edward showed me this place it was where he admitted he loved me" I said looking where we had sat and talked so long ago.

"So this is the place you guy kept mentioning in the future!" Rini said I laughed and shock my head telling myself that I'll get use to it soon.

"Alright lets get started guys Ceres Crystal Power!" once everyone was changed I imagined the boomerang from the cafeteria and it was in my hand.

"Sweet now come on Tuxedo lets try weapons" he laughed at my eagerness and he grabbed his staff and extended it and was ready in the same movement.

"Okay Ceres we'll start slow and build it up" I nodded and he ran forward and he started the fight. I blocked his attacks and perried back. Not wanting to hurt him I used my boomerang as leveraged and flipped his staff out of his hand and into my own.

"Wow Ceres you are a natural" Tuxedo said as I gave him back his staff. I smiled and prepped again. It seemed that they fighting skills I had back in the silver millennium stuck with me in this form.

"Let's go again I want to perfect it" I told him he shook his head but he started fighting me again.

"Ceres give Darien a break" I turned to look at Luna.

"So what now Luna?" she laughed at the look on my face. "The girls want to try taking you on" I nodded and turned to where the girls where.

"Who's first?" I asked with a smile. Lita stepped forward.

"Bring it on" I nodded and I fought her like it did for the others.

LUNA POV

Wow she is doing a great job.

"She's a natural Luna but why would she never have been found beside for now?" Artemis asked from besides me. I shock my head.

"I don't know but I know that if he doesn't want her she would be happy with the scouts"

"What do you mean Luna Rini said they are inseparable in her time" Tuxedo Mask said from his spot watching the girls who were chasing Bella around laughing.

"she had a nightmare the other night that her power scared him away and he didn't think she was the same Bella" I told them "that is why I asked you to come she dreamt that she used the Ceres asteroid blade" he nodded and I sighed

"I hope she has a happy ending she really deserves it" I said seeing the dog pile the girls had formed with Bella laughing the loudest of them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

The past three months have been amazing with the other scouts. They are helping me pass the time until Edward releases how much of an idiot he was for leaving. Since I started talking to Luna and we grew closer I have been okay with possibly scaring Edward off. The thing was that is I lived this long with out him and as long as I had the others I would be okay with out him if he didn't want me to be a sailor scout anymore.

"Bella come on we need to get going!" Rini said shaking my shoulder. I guess I dozed off in the car when we were going to training.

"Alright let's go," I said tickling Rini as I stood up. She laughed and I walked with her hand in mine until the light came into view and I dropped it.

"Lita I'll race you the rest of the way"

"You're on! Get ready set go!" she yelled and I sprinted I got there first and I froze. Across the meadow was a face I didn't expect to see here.

"Luarant?"

"Bella what are you doing here?" I shrugged my shoulders but I was red alert I felt a knot in my stomach and reached into my back pocket to hold my wand in my hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a favor to Victoria she still has a grudge against your Edward and she wanted to now if you are still like a pet to the Cullens" I moved with him but tried to keep him away from the others.

"Why would she need to know that Edward killed James not me"

"Well she thinks a mate for a mate would be better, but I don't think that it will work"

"Why would that be?" I asked thinking he knew about the scouts.

"Well you see I'm quite hungry and you are simply mouth watering, but don't worry it is better this way I'll make it quick for you Victoria planed on going slowly" I laughed and he looked at me like I lost my mind.

"I hate to tell you this Laurent, but I'm still very well protected by the planets and their defenders" I told him pulling out my wand "which include me"

"What the"

"Ceres Crystal Power!" I transformed and was prepped to fight then the others came out of the forest.

"Luarant meet the sailor scouts now!"

"Mercury bubbles blast!" I jumped behind him and threw my boomerang and it sliced off his arms I threw it until his legs and head had been sliced off.

"Mars this is all yours" she smiled and started a fire with the dismembered vampire. I smiled and then I heard a branch snap.

"Hold it we have company" I turned to where the noise came from and I saw the faint shine of two huge eyes. "Come out if you attack us then we attack you back and we can kick serious ass" I called out to the form. I waited and almost fell back when I saw five giant wolfs walk out of the forest.

"I don't think they are regular wolfs guys" Mina said I wanted to looked back at her with a no duh look in my face, but I didn't want to take my eyes off the wolfs in case they attacked. Mercury quickly cleared things up for us.

"Girls my scan shows that they have a human within them as in they are shape shifters" I looked at the wolfs and they seemed a bit confused.

"If one of you would change back to a human form or lead us to a place where you feel comfortable we can share stories we don't mean any harm" I told the black one in the center. The wolf backed into the woods a moment later a man from La Push walked out in nothing but cut off shorts.

"We will lead you all to our lands to exchange information I'm sure we can trust each other with our stories and identities" the man said. I nodded and he offered to let us ride on the wolfs backs but we turned down the offer and we were on our way. About and hour we were in La Push and we where walking to a secluded area to find four people already there.

"Who are they?" Rae asked getting mad.

"Relax Mars from what I know they are the tribe council, the shape shifters would tell them anyway"

"How know as much but we have never encountered you before?" Billy asked.

"I'm a local but I don't walk around like this all the time, so names then stories so who is sharing first?" I looked at the only wolf I knew by face and he smirked.

"Ladies first" I sighed and I turned to the girls

"So let change back then we'll tell the story?" they nodded and we said our planets and our names one at a time and I started off.

"I'm sailor Ceres or just Bella" to say Billy Sam and the brown wolf were shocked was putting it lightly.

"Yea that was the look I had when I changed for the first time, but Billy you can't tell Charlie" it was the girls' turn to be shocked. I looked at them and explained.

"Charlie and Billy are very close friends and I'm friends with his son Jacob" they nodded and they changed and introduced themselves to the others.

"Darien is also Tuxedo Mask you'll see him around" I told them and then Serena told our story to the pack and council.

"Alright now come on guys lets see you without the fur and tails" Rae said with a smiled. I shook my head and I waited for the four other wolfs to come back. I was shocked like Billy and Sam when I saw whom the brown wolf was.

"Jake what how?"

"The bloodsuckers they lead to the change like they did for all of us" he said I sighed and I turned to Sam.

"So what's your story?" he explained everything and we agreed to remain silent about each other's stories.

"Well we have to go we have school tomorrow and Rini is falling a sleep on my back" I told them they nodded and we turned to leave once we turned back to our sailor forms to get to our car faster. "See you around and remember anything that isn't a vampire save for us boys" I jumped off and went straight to bed once I ate dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

"Girls I think that we need to start scouting out the town for any sign of an attack" Artemis said.

"I'll scout out the mall" Serena said with a huge smile on her face.

"No Serena you will get distracted I think Bella should scout out the mall"

"Why?" I asked; I had only asked so I could see if she had caught on to my weird feeling last night.

"well I know you won't get distracted in a mall and the crowd would be better for you if there is an attack" I was a little confused with her logic so she continued to explain "now that we know who the force is we'll know who her first target will be " she said looking right at me.

"Me she is going to go after me first! Why?" I asked shocked

"well you refused her in your dream and judging by the fact that you have a slight bruise where you said she grabbed your chin she is very much alive and a serious threat if she could do what she did last night" I nodded but it looked like something else I would have to talk to her alone to find out what. After we had all got dressed we started to head out to where we needed to go.

"Luna" the black cat looked up at me from her spot on the couch. The others where all out side and beside for Luna and myself Artemis was sitting next to Luna.

"Yes Bella"

"There is something your not telling them about this what is it?" I asked looking right in to her eyes.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Luna asked.

"You know more then you are letting on what is it" I said holding my ground. After I stood there for a bit she broke first.

"It is just a hunch I'll tell you when we're sure about it now go the others are waiting for you." I looked at them for another minute then I walked out.

LUNA POV

I listened as the cars pulled away and waited until I couldn't hear the cars any more.

"Artemis she knows we know something." I told him a bit up set.

"I know and we are going to have to tell her" Artemis told me as I jumped off the couch. I stopped and looked at him.

"I know we do but how do you plan on telling her that she is going to have to destroy her own biological mother" I asked I didn't want to tell her that would upset her too much.

"I know but the sooner we tell her the better" before I could answer the computer went off. I walked over to the computer and froze when I looked at what it said.

"No this isn't happening" I said wide eyed looking at the screen.

"What is it Luna?" I turned my head to face Artemis.

"They are back"

"Can you get their exact locations?" I nodded and used my paws to pinpoint their positions. I waited and I looked over at Artemis.

"It says that two of them at the mall the same one that Bella is scouting alone" Artemis didn't even answer me because he was calling Darien.

"Hey Artemis what's up?"

"You need to go with Bella to scout the mall Lita can handle solo work"

"Say that the mall is so large we want more people there we just don't want Bella there by herself" I added.

"Alright I'm heading there now Artemis is something wrong?"

"There are two of the Cullens in the mall and we don't know what will happen"

"Got it I'll see you guys later" Darien hung up and Artemis sat on the couch.

"We just have to wait and see what happens" I nodded and sat next to him on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

I stopped in front of the mall entrance and took a deep breath. Before I walked in I heard a person call out my name. I turned and saw Darien walking towards me.

"Hey Darien what are you doing you are suppose to be with Lita"

"Well Lita can handle herself and I think two people would be better then one since the mall is pretty big"

I nodded and we walked into the mall. We wandered around the first floor, and then when we headed up to the second floor I saw a familiar set of hair. I froze for a second and I started to follow with Darien in front of me. We followed the mob of black hair until it entered the Hollister store. I looked at Darien and eyed towards the store.

"Bella I don't think that going in there is such a great idea"

"I don't care you're a call away if I need help and vice versa" he seemed reluctant, but he agreed.

"Alright but if anything starts call me with the communicator" I nodded and headed into the store. As usual from when Alice took me here it was quite full. I was walking close to the wall. I was in the hall way of the dressing rooms, when I walked into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I looked and saw that they fell I saw that everyone else in the room had fallen to the ground. I shook a shoulder then I ducked into a dressing room. I pulled out my communicator and called Darien.

"Bella what is going in?"

"We have an attack in the Hollister store "

"Don't do anything just act like the other people in the room" I shook my head.

"I can't and well not lie down and let these people be drained"

"Bella don't" he didn't finish because I disconnected. I pulled out my wand.

"Ceres Star Power" I was soon in my sailor form and I slowly and quietly crawled to the main room. I used the poor lighting to my advantage by using the smooth reflexive part of my boomerang to look into the room. From what I could see there was a man in dark armor that looked like it was carved out of a hard stone. He looked towards the clothes and a thing grew from them.

"Look for the girl the queen wants her brought to her alive and drain the energy from the others" the thing nodded and it started for a person on the floor. I held my boomerang and threw it at the monster's hand. He pulled back and both men looked at me as my boomerang returned to my hand.

"Hands off dishrag " the man in armor smiled.

"Well you made our job easy Sailor Ceres" he nodded to the cloth man. I was confused then I saw a jet of clothes coming at me at high speed. I jumped and I was almost hit. I kept jumping out of the way.

"You can't run forever" I looked to answer him but the stream of clothes launched me into one of the chars in the store. Once I landed the clothes held me to the chair by my arms and my boomerang was almost in my reach. I pushed against the bindings but it was pointless.

"Who are you?" I yelled at the armored man.

"I'm Michael the military and strategic leader to the future ruler of the earth" I shook my head "you'll never win while the Sailor Scouts are around"

"Well getting rid of you will make one less annoyance then we'll take care of the rest" I closed my eyes trying not to show any more weakness.

"This annoyance is not alone and I'm ready to fight to defend all Sailor Scouts" I looked up over see Tuxedo mask balancing on a table that the clothes had been knocked off of. I pushed harder but I didn't loosen them at all.

"Take care of them" The guy faded away and the clothing man ripped out a clothing rod. Tuxedo extended his staff and he started fighting the nega monster. I looked away and reached for my boomerang but froze when I saw the hair from before. I looked at the face with the hair and saw it was indeed Alice. She was on the floor wide eyed like everyone else but what made it worse was that Esme had came with her today and she was on the floor to.

"No!" I cried I felt my boomerang in my hand and pulled my arms up braking the bonds that held me.

"Ceres Asteroid Blade!" I felt and invited the power that flowed through me. I watched as my boomerang grew into the large blade from my dream. It felt in my grip and I jumped over the bodies.

"Hey!" I yelled making both of the men stop. "I'm not finished with you yet!" it smiled at me and pushed Tuxedo into the wall with a pile of clothes. He turned and walked towards me. I stood my ground and then he lunged. I quickly moved and swung at his legs with the blade. I jumped over his swing. He swung high and I quickly braced my sword and stopped his pole. I looked at my blade for a second hoping to see if the force damaged my blade but my weapon was still perfect. The thing I was fighting couldn't say the same thing. The pole that the thing used to fight was now dented where it meet with my blade. I pushed my sword into his pole and twist it out of his grip. I stepped forward but he grabbed a nearby mannequin and blocked my swipe attack, but because the stand was weak my blade did the imposable and cut right through the metal of the stand. I quickly turned the blade in my hand and stabbed the thing. I watched as the clothes seemed to separate from each other and fell to the ground. I looked at my work and smiled at the people would be okay. I looked at the sword in amazement and I watched it shrink back to my boomerang. I ran to Tuxedo Mask and helped him get out of the large pile of clothes.

"That was amazing Sailor Ceres but you should have waited" he said as he stood up. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Yea yea now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to where I was before the attack" he nodded and left the store. I quickly changed back to my normal clothes and sat on the ground and made it seem like I was one of the last in this section of the store to wake up. I walked out if the store and meet up with Darien at the doors we came in to the mall through. We drove in silence but I couldn't help but think that things were going to change a bit more then the already had.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

I stopped in front of the mall entrance and took a deep breath. Before I walked in I heard a person call out my name. I turned and saw Darien walking towards me.

"Hey Darien what are you doing you are suppose to be with Lita"

"Well Lita can handle herself and I think two people would be better then one since the mall is pretty big"

I nodded and we walked into the mall. We wandered around the first floor, and then when we headed up to the second floor I saw a familiar set of hair. I froze for a second and I started to follow with Darien in front of me. We followed the mob of black hair until it entered the Hollister store. I looked at Darien and eyed towards the store.

"Bella I don't think that going in there is such a great idea"

"I don't care you're a call away if I need help and vice versa" he seemed reluctant, but he agreed.

"Alright but if anything starts call me with the communicator" I nodded and headed into the store. As usual from when Alice took me here it was quite full. I was walking close to the wall. I was in the hall way of the dressing rooms, when I walked into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I looked and saw that they fell I saw that everyone else in the room had fallen to the ground. I shook a shoulder then I ducked into a dressing room. I pulled out my communicator and called Darien.

"Bella what is going in?"

"We have an attack in the Hollister store "

"Don't do anything just act like the other people in the room" I shook my head.

"I can't and well not lie down and let these people be drained"

"Bella don't" he didn't finish because I disconnected. I pulled out my wand.

"Ceres Star Power" I was soon in my sailor form and I slowly and quietly crawled to the main room. I used the poor lighting to my advantage by using the smooth reflexive part of my boomerang to look into the room. From what I could see there was a man in dark armor that looked like it was carved out of a hard stone. He looked towards the clothes and a thing grew from them.

"Look for the girl the queen wants her brought to her alive and drain the energy from the others" the thing nodded and it started for a person on the floor. I held my boomerang and threw it at the monster's hand. He pulled back and both men looked at me as my boomerang returned to my hand.

"Hands off dishrag " the man in armor smiled.

"Well you made our job easy Sailor Ceres" he nodded to the cloth man. I was confused then I saw a jet of clothes coming at me at high speed. I jumped and I was almost hit. I kept jumping out of the way.

"You can't run forever" I looked to answer him but the stream of clothes launched me into one of the chars in the store. Once I landed the clothes held me to the chair by my arms and my boomerang was almost in my reach. I pushed against the bindings but it was pointless.

"Who are you?" I yelled at the armored man.

"I'm Michael the military and strategic leader to the future ruler of the earth" I shook my head "you'll never win while the Sailor Scouts are around"

"Well getting rid of you will make one less annoyance then we'll take care of the rest" I closed my eyes trying not to show any more weakness.

"This annoyance is not alone and I'm ready to fight to defend all Sailor Scouts" I looked up over see Tuxedo mask balancing on a table that the clothes had been knocked off of. I pushed harder but I didn't loosen them at all.

"Take care of them" The guy faded away and the clothing man ripped out a clothing rod. Tuxedo extended his staff and he started fighting the nega monster. I looked away and reached for my boomerang but froze when I saw the hair from before. I looked at the face with the hair and saw it was indeed Alice. She was on the floor wide eyed like everyone else but what made it worse was that Esme had came with her today and she was on the floor to.

"No!" I cried I felt my boomerang in my hand and pulled my arms up braking the bonds that held me.

"Ceres Asteroid Blade!" I felt and invited the power that flowed through me. I watched as my boomerang grew into the large blade from my dream. It felt in my grip and I jumped over the bodies.

"Hey!" I yelled making both of the men stop. "I'm not finished with you yet!" it smiled at me and pushed Tuxedo into the wall with a pile of clothes. He turned and walked towards me. I stood my ground and then he lunged. I quickly moved and swung at his legs with the blade. I jumped over his swing. He swung high and I quickly braced my sword and stopped his pole. I looked at my blade for a second hoping to see if the force damaged my blade but my weapon was still perfect. The thing I was fighting couldn't say the same thing. The pole that the thing used to fight was now dented where it meet with my blade. I pushed my sword into his pole and twist it out of his grip. I stepped forward but he grabbed a nearby mannequin and blocked my swipe attack, but because the stand was weak my blade did the imposable and cut right through the metal of the stand. I quickly turned the blade in my hand and stabbed the thing. I watched as the clothes seemed to separate from each other and fell to the ground. I looked at my work and smiled at the people would be okay. I looked at the sword in amazement and I watched it shrink back to my boomerang. I ran to Tuxedo Mask and helped him get out of the large pile of clothes.

"That was amazing Sailor Ceres but you should have waited" he said as he stood up. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Yea yea now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to where I was before the attack" he nodded and left the store. I quickly changed back to my normal clothes and sat on the ground and made it seem like I was one of the last in this section of the store to wake up. I walked out if the store and meet up with Darien at the doors we came in to the mall through. We drove in silence but I couldn't help but think that things were going to change a bit more then the already had.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

The ride home was a quiet one we. He knew that I knew something and that I was waiting to tell anyone. When we got back to the house I called out to Luna and Artemis.

"What is it Bella?"

"Did you know?" I asked a bit mad,

"Did we know what?" I looked the in them in the eyes.

"That the Cullens are back in town and that I saw two of them in the mall I the same store as a negaverse attack?" they looked shocked and looked back at me.

"We just learned it when you guys left we didn't expect them to be in that store" I nodded and sat in the recliner putting my face in my hands.

"What else could possibly happen today?" then I heard what I hoped was a sick joke,

"There is a Cullen coming this way moving very fast" Darien spoke out. I groaned and rubbed my temples and resisted the urge to scream.

"When will they get here?" then I heard the knock on the door. _Apparently right now. _I looked to Darien who was already opening the cover page for on the main computer as I walked to open the door to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"Edward what are you doing back in town?" I asked pulling my innocent and confused face._ And he thought I couldn't act. _

"The family decided to come back because of a disturbing event" he looked worried and I saw it in his features.

"Alice saw something that I need to talk to you about alone" he smelt Darien.

"aright well Darien is inside waiting for Serena and the other so lets go in the woods" he nodded and he lead the way and of course he walked straight to where he left me all those months ago while still loving me.

"What did Alice see?"

"Over the last six months your future has been becoming even foggier to Alice it got worse at small intervals but about a week ago you disappeared from her visions completely" I was shocked but I had an idea formulating.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No Alice wanted me to talk to you about what happened to her and Esme in the mall today"

"What happened are they okay?" being completely concerned. After I woke up they had already left the store so I didn't know if they had any after effects from the attack.

"yes they are jus shaken up there was a strange attack in the store they were in, all the humans fell asleep while they were paralyzed, they still had their normal senses it was just that they couldn't move any part of their body" I tried to keep up the act because I knew they had seen sailor Ceres in great detail.

"That is terrible but what has it to do with me?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture that Alice must have drawn after the attack.

"She drew the girl she called herself Sailor Ceres and she had the same scent as you except there was another scent mixed in it smelt like rocks" then he showed me the picture. "And she looks a lot like you"

I kept eye contact with him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so how could I be that girl I'm too much of a klutz to be able to do what she does" then right after I opened my mouth there was a crash I looked over and froze. _That is the same thing from that dream unless that wasn't a dream but a kind of vision like Rae gets._

"Bella run" he growled standing in front of me.

"No I have to do this please run please" I understood the tone better now even in my dream I didn't want him to know about my secret and I knew why before it happened.

"What can you do Bella" his tone ticked me off and I pulled out my wand.

"This, Ceres crystal power!" then I was transforming.

"Ceres asteroid blade!" and there it was the fight everything was exactly like what happened even Edward running away from me. I steadied myself and changed back and ran back to my house to find the others there already. I sat down and rubbed my temple's not looking up.

"What happened in the forest?"

"He knows which means soon they will all know the truth" I said still rubbing my temples then my hand in rage slammed down on the arm of the chair. "A stupid nega-trash creep attacked and I had to change in front of him" they were silent and I knew way the one question in common was most likely what down.

"We are not going to let that change anything except one thing"

"Which is?" Rae asked.

"If there is a Cullen in the room none of you can transform they would put the details together and your secret is blown"

"But how would that do any good?" Luna asked.

"vampires when they are in the area of a negaverse attack they are frozen with all their sense still working to the fullest ability that is how they connected it to me and if they do that to you than any chance at normal or slightly safe lives are done for I will not let that happen because I got involved with vampires besides I can handle whatever comes to forks with the asteroid blade I have the one power source I need to be able to control it any time I need" they still didn't look sure about it.

"I'll still transform I don't think it will be hard for me to avoid the Cullens so they don't connect my scent to tuxedo mask" I looked at Darien and shook my head

"I don't think so how would you get there in time and if he did get your scent when he was here a moment ago it is better if I just do it"

"And I've had my identity exposed to an enemy before and it was fine I can handle it" Darien answered.

"I have an idea lets vote all those in favor of Darien still transforming to help out Bella raise your hand" Artemis said and I looked and everyone, but myself had a raised hand. I sighed but agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

ALICE POV

What was taking him so long I couldn't see his future? He left hours ago now it is past ten and he left around one o'clock I felt a calm wave and smiled over to jasper. He has been very over protective after Esme and I told them what happened in the mall. Soon I heard Edward and the next moment he was sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"It was true she really is that… that"

"Hero?" I said since he was without a proper word.

"No she attacked this thing in the forest that was near us she stabbed it with that sword thing she killed it that is not the Bella I love that isn't Bella at all" I was shocked at his words.

"How can you say that she is the same person and is it possible that she had a reason to attack like keeping you alive?" I said standing up.

"That is not Bella" he answered glaring at me. I shook my head and ran to the forest and I heard jasper following me.

"What are you doing Alice" I turned to look at jasper.

"I'm going to get more information straight from the horse's mouth" he nodded trusting me and ran back to the house as I ran to Bella's

BELLA POV

I didn't mention the dream that I had come true not really wanting to worry them, with the news that the nightmare that we all shared could come true they would transform every time there was an attack. Soon I fell asleep until Luna started growling at the window. I sat up and held my wand under my pillow until I saw the face and unlocked the window.

"Alice what are you doing I figured Edward would have stopped you from coming here"

"Well he can't stop me" she said very confidently and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Edward was being ridiculous about what happened when you talked to him in the forest" I nodded and looked at Luna who was still growling.

"Would you like to put some two cents in Luna" she looked at me and looked back at Alice and raised an eye.

"She is okay to know I trust her and you can explain parts better than me" she nodded and turned to Alice.

"I hope and expect that you will not tell you family of my ability to talk that would blow part of the cover if it gets around that there are cats that can talk" Alice looked shocked but recovered quickly.

"So there are talking cats? Why is there a talking cat in your house Bella?"

"Luna is one of the guardians reborn in this time with me and the other sailor scouts"

"Reborn?" she was confused so I nodded.

"Let me explain from the beginning of my story" she nodded and looked at me to start.

"Thousands of years ago there was a time known as the silver millennia it was a time of peace for all the planets, it was beautiful from what I was told"

"At this time each planet had a ruler and a princess including the moon the center of peace" Luna added.

"but, there was an attacked by a woman named Beryl during the fight the moon princess and her court, who were all princesses of different planets, where nearly destroyed if not for the silver crystal wielded by the queen of the moon"

"What is the silver crystal?"

"It is one of the most powerful items in the universe aside for the golden crystal and the asteroid blade"

"You mean the blade thing you…" I nodded yes to her unspoken question.

"But, how are you able to do all of this when did it happen?"

"the same day that Edward left I was walking back home, when this negavers monster attacked me in the forest, when I first saw it I had the basic instincts of a scout but I wasn't able to help until Luna gave me my wand" she looked confused, but honestly I needed a total confidant so I took out my wand from my pillow.

"It never leaves my side just encase I need to change fast" she nodded almost in awe.

"Bella this is amazing you where a princess in a past life with a powerful weapon at your whim"

"Not completely" Luna added confusing Alice a bit. "The blade takes a lot of power from raw emotions to allow Bella to use it" Alice understood that, but she still seemed a bit confused.

"What does the blade get its power from?"

"The planet Ceres is located in the asteroid belt and the person who created the blade was able to harness the power of the entire asteroid belt" she went wide eyed at the thought.

"But what the heck could drive you to be able to use something so powerful?" I thought about showing her she would most likely see her soon enough.

"You can't think about what I am about to show you ever and you can't say anything about it either" she nodded and I pulled out the picture of my source of power emotionally.

"She is my source of emotion I need to keep the future worth living for her" Alice looked at the picture most likely making connections in her appearance to me and possibly if she inevitably sees her brother in the young girl.

"Alice I hate to cut this reunion short, but we have school tomorrow and one of us has to sleep" she smiled and hugged me returning the picture.

"I'll see you tomorrow I really missed you Bella and I like this new you she seems a lot more confident" I smiled at her and watched as she jumped out of the window. Soon after I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

BELLA POV

The next morning I felt a bit conserned for school. I thought about just playing it off as a being worried about seeing Edward, but it was most likely something more than just seeing him. I sighed and got dressed making sure that my wand could be in my hand at a moment's need.

"Bella?" Luna asked "what is it you seem a bit off today"

"I just have a weird feeling about today" she nodded worrying and then we heard the honk of the horn from the girls' car.

"I'm most likely nervous about seeing Edward" she looked at me with a raised eye. _You know it isn't about that boy. _The voice startled me it seemed familiar it seemed right, but I pushed it back. It was strange ever since I change a part of my mind seems to be trying to almost take control. I have never really minded it. That portion of my mind was like in a locked safe in the farthest portion of my mind, until now.

"Luna can you tell Darien to stay closer to the school just in case" she nodded and I ran out to my truck and was off to school. When we got there I heard my name being called and turned to see Alice running at a human pace to me. I smiled and hugged her when she reached me.

"Hi can I meet your friends?" I nodded with a smiled and turned to the girls.

"These are Serena, Ami, Lita, Rae, and Mina" I said pointing to them when I said their names. "Guys this is Alice Cullen" they nodded and smiled fairly nicely at her. Then the girls were saved by the bell. I walked with the girls to class and sadly the day dragged on with a constant feeling of danger. Eventually it was time for lunch but the I was side tracked by a sudden large headache. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my head leaning in the wall. I don't know how long it lasted but eventually it stopped I walked to the sinks and splashed a bit of water on my face and when I looked in the mirror I froze. The reflection wasn't of my face but the face of a beautiful woman with a regal looking band across her forehead and a similar necklace and the start of bare shoulders. I raised my hand and she followed my movements, but she started to talk to me, but not out loud. _Get to the cafeteria fast _I looked to the face and nodded trusting her even though I had no idea who she was. I ran to the cafeteria and peaked in the door window and saw that the general from the mall was holding the cafeteria hostage because they were all awake and lined up against the far wall. I dropped down and grabbed my wand sent a message to Darien and changed. With the boomerang firmly in hand I forced my way through the doors.

"Looking for someone?" I could hear all heads in the room snap in my direction.

"Ah Sailor Cerces just who I was missing did you miss me as I did you?" I glared at him.

"I did I didn't get to give you a message for the evil woman you serve" he glared

"Well you know that the queen has eyes on you 24/7 dear and well she told me to use my resources well" he looked to the wall of students and I followed his eyes to Edward. Then suddenly he gasps and closed his eyes then he opened them to reveal fully black eyes. I glared at the soldier and looked back at Edward.

"Better be careful don't want to hurt him" at that Edward charged at me. I dodged him and watched him carefully.

"Edward are you in there I know you can hear me" he leaped in front of me and swung at my legs which I dodged flipping back.

"You need to fight him I won't fight you" in response he laughed and charged.

"Cerces ice chain!" he jumped over it and disappeared until I felt his arm around my neck automatically flipped him over me and kicked him back. Once I kicked him I felt his hands on my ankle dragging me down then he was holding my arms.

"Lets get you back to the queen" then I blacked out.

ALICE POV

"Let get you back to the queen" the man in the armor said and disappeared. The next moment where the man was a red rose dug into the ground. I looked up and saw a man in a tuxedo cape and top hat was standing in the door way. Then the entire room went crazy. I looked toward Bella's friends an saw them leaving threw another door.

I followed them quickly and I froze there was the black cat from before.

"Luna" I called out and was met with very confused expressions. I saw she was staying with them and that tuxedo mask guy was with them.

"Bella told me her story you guys are the other scouts" they froze.

"Luna" Rae said "can we trust them"

"Bella trusts them we can to we might need their help" Luna answered "they might be able to help us when it comes to Edward"

"Alright let's go to Bella's get the rest of your family there ASAP" Serena said and we quickly agreed and not ten minutes later everyone was there.

"So please fill us in on what happened at lunch" Esme, as we introduced her when we were all in the house.

"That was Michael on of the "new queen's" main followers he used Edward to fight knowing she wouldn't fight to her full ability" Mina said.

"So when Bella least expected it Edward grabbed hold of her and Michael took both of them with him"

"But why couldn't she fight him fully from what Alice as said she is a great fighter?" Emmett asked.

"She didn't want to risk that he became more breakable if she did them she would lose her most important emotion source" I was frozen the links it was true my guess about the little girl.

"What is her name?"


	12. Chapter 12

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

ALICE POV

"Excuse me?" Lita asked.

"Bella showed me a picture of a little girl last night ands told me that she is her biggest emotional source what is her name and explain her to me… to us"

"Renesmee, about a week ago Bella received a package from her future self, one of the things she got was a photo album and it told her she has a daughter"

"With who?" Rosalie asked only being here for Edward.

"Edward that is way she made sure not to use her boomerang or the blade out of fear of hurting him" they nodded. Without warning they all transformed in to their other forms.

"Wow that is so cool" Emmett said seeing the five sailor scouts.

"Whatever you do Bella has to use the blade" Luna said confusing everyone but me and the white cat named Artemis who can also talk.

"Why can't the silver crystal do it?" Serena asked when she said it the memory of Bella saying it was one of the most powerful items in the universe came to mind.

"No Bella has to use it the one way to beat her is the way Princess Isabelle did"

"Who is Princess Isabelle and what is so different about this nameless queen?" Jasper asked.

"Princess Isabelle is Bella's past life and the queen without a name is… well… we can't say if Bella knew we told her then she would freak"

"then lets have the queen tell you herself" we turned to see the guy from lunch and the next moment we were in cages suspended in the forest over a large clearing. I looked around and saw the girls has past out but all I could do was hope that everything would be okay.

BELLA POV

I woke with a groan to see myself in fancy but dark looking room. I looked down and saw I was in my regular clothes. Quickly I grabbed my wand and changed back to sailor form. I stood up and walked to the door and started to walk and stopped in front of a full mirror and my mind was tricking me again. In the mirror I was standing in the same place as the same woman I saw at the school but fully dressed in a gray strapless mermaid styled dress. The dress was simple yet it had a powerful regal feeling to it. _Let me guide you to where you need to go._ I nodded to the reflection and let her control where I went. Soon I was walking into the forest on a small trail which led me into a clearing.

"The dream" I whispered and looked up and saw more cages and I saw the people in it and gasped.

"Seem familiar" I snapped my head over to the direction of the voice and saw her. She looked exactly like she did in the dream but she seemed smugger.

"Where is Edward what did you do to him?"

"He is safe right here" she moved and Edward was in stone armor with the black eyes still present.

"Release him from your spell and fight me yourself unless you are too afraid" I yelled to her. She glared and with a snap of her fingers Edward was back to normal but suddenly he was pulled to a tree and his wrists bound to each other by a chain around the tree. A moment later he started to struggle against the bindings and seemed to fight harder when he saw me.

"Now I have to say Isabelle you have quiet the taste in men" she said stoking Edward's hair.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" I yelled and she was glaring and walking over to me.

"How dare you talk to me like that I offered you get power and you turn it down and you betrayed me your flesh and blood" I glared even harder and she opened her big mouth. "I bet you didn't tell them all about your dirty little secrets about dear old mommy" she turned back to Edward "did she ever tell you who her original mother was not this Renee woman in this world, you see I am her mother I brought her into the world an I'm going to take her out of it" she turned back to me and sent a sharp dagger like rock at me which I quickly dodged and threw my boomerang it flew past her but it scratched her arm on the way back. Then I lured her forward to get behind her to be able to protect Edward easier.

I looked for a moment to see if I could use the surrounding when I was pushed back into a tree. The force knocked the wind out of me and I landed on the ground.

"You can't beat me you need the blade which is nowhere to me found just given up!" she yelled to me. I forced myself to stand and I ran for her ready to call on my blade when I couldn't move my leg I looked down and saw that rocks held me in place soon the same happened to my other leg. Suddenly a sphere of stone was around me and growing smaller.

I tried to break it but I couldn't do it. _Let me take control too save everyone we love._ It was the same voice as before and I let her take control. Soon Bella swan as in the back seat in a new mind the one I knew in that moment as Princess Isabelle.

PRINCESS ISABELLE POV

Bella released control to me and I quickly called the asteroid blade and like butter I cut a hole to exit from which I did quickly.

"I have won let the reined of the new queen begin"

"I think not mother" she turned and looked startled.

"Impossible"

"Princess Isabelle" the boy Edward said from his location bound to the tree.

"prepare to fight I will not let you destroy this world" I said glaring "this world is filled with beautiful people and things I will defeat you like I did so many years ago" "my mother" glared at me and laughed.

"You and what army? Those centuries ago you had the 'great' Queen Serenity by your side who is your aid this time?"

"I have the power of the support of the sailor scouts" then she attacked and I kept talking.

"The love Bella holds for her friends and family" she struck again looking angrier. "And most importantly the future Bella has with Edward the future that she knows they will live as a happy family"

"What family could the possibly have he is a vampire" she asked glaring at me from our interlocked blades.

"A future with a child a little girl that has given Bella the ability to fight you with the same blade I'm using"


	13. Chapter 13

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

EDWARD POV

I ignored Bella the entire day not being able to stand the idea of Bella being a different person. It was unbearable.

_You want her with you right now don't you? _I tried to ignore Alice's thoughts but I couldn't help but think about it. Then I knew I made my choice I would talk to Bella at lunch and sort this out. She just needed to tell me why she was fighting and why she destroyed that person… or thing. I made my mind up and was grateful lunch was next until there was a loud bang. I turned to look and saw that it was the guy Alice had described in mall attack.

"hello students I need everyone to line up on the back wall of the run single file and I suggest you do it because I don't want to hurt anyone" then he was holding a two handed sword and we all quickly followed orders.

"Now tell me right away and no one gets hurt where is sailor Ceres?" we all remained silent and confused. Not a minute after he asked the doors slammed open and there she was.

"looking for someone?" when I heard her voice my head and everyone else's heads snapped to where she was totally focused on the man in front of her.

"Ah Sailor Ceres just who I was missing did you miss me as I did you?" she glared at him.

"I did I didn't get to give you a message for the evil woman you serve" he glared in return _who is this guy serving?_

"Well you know that the queen has eyes on you 24/7 dear and well she told me to use my resources well" he looked to the wall we were lined up on and his eyes settled on me. Then suddenly I gasped and closed my eyes from a sudden burst of pain. When I opened my eyes I relised I was no longer in control a dark power was controlling my body. I struggled against the hold the power had over me.

"Better be careful don't want to hurt him" at that that my body charged at Bella. She dodged and watched my body's movements very carefully.

"Edward are you in there I know you can hear me" she called out as I leaped in front of her and swung at my legs which she dodged flipping back. This first offensive attack sent me in to even more struggles.

"You need to fight him I won't fight you" in response I laughed and charged.

"Cerces ice chain!" I jumped over it and Bella and my arm was around her neck automatically she flipped me over kicked me back, which I didn't feel at all. Once her foot made contact with me I grabbed her ankle dragging her down then I was holding my arms.

"Lets get you back to the queen" then I was struggling more as we were in a castle like place. I carried a now pasted out sailor Cerces to a room once she was on the bed she changed back to Bella the same stuff she wore to day to school and her wand thing was right next to her. I felt torn as I walked away and was brought to a woman I didn't trust she was dark and I wanted to run and get Bella out of here.

"My queen this the Edward man like you asked for" I was very confused and trying to keep up.

"excellent he will make a fine addition to the force I'll use, now gather the others they are at her house all 12 of them" the guy nodded and left soon I was dressed in armor made of stone and waiting in the forest just outside castle I don't know how long it was, but soon my legs where carrying me into a clearing like space and Bella was standing there again in sailor Cerces dress.

"Release him from your spell and fight me yourself unless you are too afraid" Bella yelled to the "queen". She glared and with a snap of her fingers I was in control again but suddenly I was pulled to a tree and my wrists were bound to each other by a chain around the tree. It took me a moment to start to struggle against the bindings and fought harder when I saw Bella and the cages with my family and Bella's friends from school.

"Now I have to say Isabelle you have quiet the taste in men" she said stoking my hair.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Bella yelled making the woman glare and walk over to her.

"How dare you talk to me like that I offered you get power and you turn it down and you betrayed me your flesh and blood" _flesh and blood how that is possible she can't be Renée_. Bella glared even harder making the woman talk.

"I bet you didn't tell them all about your dirty little secrets about dear old mommy" she turned back to me "did she ever tell you who her original mother was not this Renee woman in this world, you see I am her mother I brought her into the world an I'm going to take her out of it" she turned back to Bella and sent a sharp dagger like rock at her which Bella quickly dodged and threw a boomerang it flew past the woman but it scratched her arm on the way back. Then she lured her forward to get behind her to be able to make her move away from me. I struggled harder fearing Bella's life more then my own.

She looked for a moment and was pushed back into a tree. The force knocked the wind out of her and caused her to land on the ground.

"You can't beat me you need the blade which is nowhere to be found just give up!" she yelled. I didn't understand Bella had already used it once how come she did have it now? She forced herself to stand and ran to her when rocks encased her leg holding her in place soon the same happened to her other leg. Suddenly a sphere of stone was around her and growing smaller. I struggled harder and yelled her name trying to tell if she was okay.

"I have won let the reined of the new queen begin"

"I think not mother" she turned and looked startled. I followed her gaze and saw a familiar face that I hadn't seen in over a century.

"Impossible"

"Princess Isabelle" I said suddenly remembering that day.

_I was sitting in the living room finishing the drawing of the girl I saw last night in my dream. She was beautiful with flowing hair, wide truthful eyes and a dress from and other time._

"_It looks great Edward who is it?"_

"_Princess Isabelle the future ruler of a far away land in the distant past" I explained looking into the eyes of the woman I just drew._

"Prepare to fight I will not let you destroy this world" the princess said glaring at her mother "this world is filled with beautiful people and things, I will defeat you like I did so many years ago" the "queen" glared at her and laughed.

"You and what army? Those centuries ago you had the 'great' queen serenity by your side who is your aid this time?"

"I have the power of the support of the sailor scouts" then she attacked and kept talking.

"The love Bella holds for her friends and family" she struck again looking angrier. "And most importantly the future Bella has with Edward the future that she knows they will live as a happy family" _Bella would be save with me and she still loves me she has to win this battle._

"What family could they possibly have he is a vampire" she asked glaring at her from their interlocked blades.

"A future with a child a little girl that has given Bella the ability to fight you with the same blade I'm using" _a little girls as in Bella and I's daughter?_


	14. Chapter 14

**hey readers here is more of the story i again don't own anything in the story except my original characters like sailor cerces**

PRICESS ISABELLE POV

The look on her face revealed her plan and anger before she could act. So, when she knocked me a side she built up a blast and directed it straight at Edward, who was still tied to the tree. I quickly blocked it with the blade shielding myself and more importantly Bella's love. I held it back with all my power, but I felt myself losing distance but then I saw it. I looked at a transparent hand that was over mine. I followed the arm to see Bella standing there with complete determination while she pushed against the force my mother was sending at us. _We can beat her together._ I nodded to her thoughts and we pushed harder and soon we had the upper hand and ended the blast. The use of all that energy made her fall back. I walked over and held my blade to her chest to keep her on the ground.

"Former queen of the planet Cerces"

She glared back at me with my choice of words, but dared not to correct me. "You have tried to destroy the natural order of life, and innocent lives. These actions in addition to the same attempts made before could warrant death, but I don't see the end of a life will fix anything, so you will be striped of all powers and sent to the darkest farthest part of the universe so you will not escape again" with that I used the power of the asteroid belt to trap her in a diamond shaped stone that floated in my palm for a moment and then flew off into the sky. I looked at the cages and saw they where slowly disappearing allowing the Sailor scouts and the Cullens to get safely to the ground. When they walked over the use of power finally got to me mentally and Bella's body and I collapsed to the ground.

BELLA POV

Instead of being in the clearing I was back in my sailor suit alone. I looked around and saw nothing but black skies filled with stars. It was beautiful and so familiar to me. I kept looking then I heard a soft laugh. My head snapped to the sound and saw the princess or my former self.

"This is going to take some getting use to" I muttered out loud.

"What will?" princess Isabelle asked smiling at me.

"The idea that I was a princess in my past and an amazing one like you and… beautiful and… "

"And everything you are, everything about me carries over with you, sure some grew over time but it is all there in side you" she said walking over to me.

"I guess Edward is right I didn't see myself clearly, but now I do" I said smiling "where are we it seems so familiar, but distant?"

"In the asteroid belt my home and where you get your power" she answered as I stared in amazement at the sight before me.

"What about the powers you"

"We" she corrected.

"We striped from the former queen?"

"They are returned to the power of the asteroid belt where they belong" she said calmly. We stood there in silence for a moment until I heard the sound of my name by a very familiar voice.

"There is that angel again" I said smiling. I looked back to Princess Isabella and she smiled.

"Go back to them we can do this again in a dream or two" she said smiling at me. I nodded and closed my eyes and felt myself getting almost pulled back into my body.

"Bella wake up please" I heard from over me and more soft sobs from around me.

"Edward" I paused to let them stop "if you decide to be an overprotective idiotic man again I will have to use my ice chain on you mister" I opened my eyes and saw him smiling down at me and I returned the favor. I reached my hand up to his face and sat up a bit to attack his lips with mine for the first time in too long. It was quick but only because of the audience we had at the moment.

"Do you feel alright Bella?" Carlisle asked from over me.

"I feel great never better I'm just a little tired" he nodded and looked to mercury who was looking something up on her computer.

"It looks like we are about ten miles from your house Bella" I nodded my hand still on the back of Edward's neck.

"I'll get Bella home" Edward quickly answered.

"We can transport ourselves" Serena said looking at the Cullens.

"We'll meet up at Bella's house" Carlisle said looking around and smiling at me. I smiled and Edward stood up holding me bridal style while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was ready to run but I stopped him.

"Let the others go first I want to make sure they leave safely" he nodded and watched his family run off and says the girls disappeared then we left. He ran pretty fast but not his extreme speed. Enjoying the time it took to get back.

"I'm sorry" I looked up at him confused by the apology. "I was a fool if I hadn't left then we wouldn't have been in this mess and you wouldn't have been in danger"

"It would have happened anyway the first time I came across a negamonster was on the trail by my house if we had been in the house for that it would have been a lot worse than being in the forest"

"But still you could have been killed by that thing if you weren't ready for the thing to come out of nowhere

"But I'm fine, safe and have a good future ahead of me"

Edward nodded in agreement. We were silent for the rest of the run home and I stopped him when I knew that the others wouldn't hear us.

"Edward, I know that we have a future together but if you can't accept the fact that I am not giving up scouting then we have to stop being with each other until you are."

He looked at me and leaned in kissing me with passion giving me the answer I wanted to hear.

"lets go this is going to be a strange twist but I'm ready" was his neat answer and I smiled up at him and walked hand and hand with the love that was missing in my past, but will forever be in my future.

**hey readers this is just an update with the story i'm plaining on making a prepual to discribe some of the elements in this story like the battle with the queen and even edward's dream about princess isabelle i'm starting to work on the plot but i want your opinion.**

**in your reviews tell me if i should write about the battle with beryl or end it before the fighting breaks out. i hope you all put your opinions in **


End file.
